Quema
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Y era de nuevo... Esa fecha. Piromancia. Fic de 4 de julio aunque no sea esa fecha.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Summary: Y era de nuevo... Esa fecha. Piromancia. Fic de 4 de julio aunque no sea esa fecha.

Personaje principal: Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra)

**Quema**

El ruido provocado por la botella de vidrio contra la pared perforó el ambiente con hostilidad, reflejando el estado de ánimo del hombre que la había arrojado. Un joven de aparentes 24 años con el cabello rubio, ojos verdes brillantes pero irritados por el alcohol en su sangre, espesas cejas perfectamente fruncidas con ira y un uniforme militar verde musgo cubriendo su cuerpo que temblaba al vaivén de su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez provocándole jadear.

Arthur Kirkland miraba embravecido el sitio en que la botella había impactado, humedeciendo con el poco alcohol que contenía, el calendario que nuevamente marcaba esa mil veces maldecida fecha.

"4 de Julio" La fecha resaltaba por las enormes letras decoradas con franjas y estrellas, fuegos artificiales y los dibujos de personas celebrando. El puto calendario que Estados Unidos le había obsequiado el 23 de Abril por su cumpleaños con una sonrisa en son de evidente burla.

—"Para que siempre conozcas la fecha"—Imitó la frase dicha por Alfred, frunciendo aún más el ceño en lo que trataba de cambiar su voz grave por la borrachera a una más aguda y afeminada.

Sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, pero los limpió bruscamente con su manga irritando su piel por culpa de la sal contenida en las pequeñas gotas.

—Pues mira que hago con tu mierda de fecha—Se acercó tirando el calendario hasta que consiguió arrancar la hoja, seguidamente la desgarró en muchos pedazos pequeños con ayuda de sus manos y ganándose algunos cortes de papel, tiró los trozos al suelo para pisotearlos y escupir en ellos poniendo cara de asco. Por último, agarró de entre las botellas de alcohol a media vaciar, una de vodka que Rusia le había obsequiado (Junto con el ofrecimiento de ser uno con él) y la arrojó al suelo para que se partiera, mojando por completo los papeles en el suelo. Sacó de su pantalón una caja de fósforos pequeña, de la que seguramente solo quedaban uno o dos, prendió con fuerza uno de ellos y lo dejó caer para que la fecha se quemara, mirando con recelo los trozos que comenzaban a ennegrecerse, sin importarle en absoluto que su alfombra ardía con ellos.

Más lágrimas brotaban de sus hinchadas orbes, pero esta vez no hizo nada por detenerlas, permitiéndoles bajar por sus mejillas. Inglaterra cayó arrodillado al suelo, ocultando su rostro con las manos para no sentir de lleno el calor de la llama que empezaba a alimentarse de una mesita de madera cercana, había llegado a la fase depresiva de su borrachera.

¿Por qué lo abandonó? ¿Por qué? Si él lo había criado como su hermanito, le había querido. No era su intención dejarlo solo tan a menudo ¡Pero era su trabajo y deber como nación! ¿Por qué no pudo entenderlo? El inglés toda su puta vida había estado en soledad. Sus hermanos lo atacaban sin piedad con sus flechas cuando era solo un pequeño y ya le bastaba con todo el problema al evitar una invasión francesa. No quiso que Alfred pasara por lo mismo, dio sudor, lágrimas y a algunos de sus hombres peleando contra Francis para que el americano se quedara a salvo con él ¿Cómo fue que le pagó? Con un acta de independencia…

Ese mocoso emancipado y mal agradecido le había dejado, y él, no queriendo perderlo, le negó la independencia. Maldito el día en que la guerra dio inicio… El tiempo en que se vio obligado a atacar al que por tanto tiempo fue todo para él.

Arthur pegó un leve chillido al sentir como el fuego empezaba a alcanzarlo, no hizo nada por apagar la flama, pues su suave balanceo empezaba a seducirlo, pero a pesar de eso tuvo el sentido común de alejarse yendo a una esquina de la habitación un poco más alejada, para poder ver cómo el fuego con su danza consumía sus posesiones, estaba hipnotizado con aquel movimiento suave.

Era demasiado glorioso, a pesar de que sabía lo que ocurriría volvió a acercarse al fuego y estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, sintiendo con cierto placer masoquista como su piel empezaba a romperse y le daba la sensación que millones de agujas perforaban su extremidad. Su mano estaba siendo quemada por las bailarinas llamas de las que sus ojos negaban separarse.

Sus criaturas mágicas no pudieron ayudarlo, todas desaparecían para sus ojos en ese momento del año… Cuando el corazón del inglés se llenaba de tal oscuridad que la magia no cabía en él.

Inglaterra reía de forma suave, disfrutando la sensación de la flama tomándole de las manos para invitarlo a danzar con ella al compás de la sirena de bomberos que cada vez se escuchaba más cercana.

—Quema… Igual que mi corazón aquel día—Sonrió con cierta locura, a pesar que el ardor del fuego se empezaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo, él podía jurar que el agua de lluvia que esa fecha ocultó sus lágrimas ahora chocaba con su cuerpo atravesándolo como una afilada daga del recuerdo tormentoso, su piel escocía y el humo que inundaba su hogar le robaba el aire—La misma sensación de esa vez…—No trató de conseguir el oxígeno que le faltaba, solo esperaba pronto caer dormido para no despertar.

El sonido de en hacha rompiendo su puerta no se hizo esperar, así como el del vidrio quebrarse en miles de pedazos y un potente chorro de agua adentrarse en su hogar. Arthur simplemente no hacía caso, se dejaba seducir fácilmente por el fuego que ahora luchaba por quemar sus ropas.

De pronto el agua fría empezó a extinguir a su compañera que bailaba más rápidamente y siseaba ante el miedo de verse reducida a simples cenizas. Un hombre con uniforme particular, cuyo rostro no podía distinguir comenzó a forcejear con él para sacarlo de su hogar mientras sus compañeros continuaban asesinando a su bailarina que cada vez se hacía más pequeña hasta que desapareció en una ráfaga de humo dejando solamente su negro rastro por todo el cuarto.

—Acaso… ¿Tú también me has abandonado? —Susurró mirando al suelo, deseando que su alegre compañera regresara… Pero solo alcanzó a ver cenizas en el lugar que había danzado anteriormente. Seguidamente el inglés solo se dejó arrastrar como un muñeco inerte hasta la ambulancia que le esperaba fuera de casa, volviendo a liberar lágrimas por su soledad y solo pudiendo escuchar de fondo el eco de las festividades que se realizaban todos los años al otro lado del mar en esa fecha…

–**Fin–**

Vale, ni sentido tiene subir sobre la independencia en esta fecha… Es que la estábamos pasando en historia (Independencia Americana en general) y me llené de enojo, no sé por qué ó.o y el corazón me dolía y cosas así así que agarré mi libreta y empecé a escribir.

Espero les haya gustado n.n

Bye~


End file.
